The present invention relates to a device for controlling the flow of fluids through a well bore, and more specifically to a flow control device that allows for both controlled flow and full bore flow of well bore fluids.
Downhole control of production fluids is sometimes necessary and desirable. Conventional means of controlling the flow of production fluids has required reduction of the internal bore of the production tubing. This reduced bore prevents wireline operations, such as temperature and pressure surveys, to the bottom of the well. Thus, there is a need for a flow control device that will permit both full bore flow of fluids and the passage of wireline tools to the bottom of the well.